User talk:Hrogoff
=Welcome= Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you!--Who needs a user name? 20:43, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Admins How long do you plan spending here? I need an admin to help me on this wikia would you like to be an admin?--Holy Paladin 12:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin I plan on being here quite a bit, but there's no guarantee as to how much I will frequent the site. There was a huge gap in time between when I wrote Walter's and Kendal's stories for the wiki. I've pretty much only like doing character stories (I've done Thomas, Walter, Kendal, Morene, Leinhart, and Lucretia), and would like to see every character to at least have some resemblence of a story so people can familiarize themselves with them. I think most of the characters stories I plan to do from hereon out will have a lot less information in comparison to the others I've done (I'm also thinking of adding personality sections to show people what each character is like). However, I think writing the stories is the best thing I can do around here. I'm not exactly sure what being an admin on a wiki entails since it looks like I can edit pretty much everything already, but I would be more than happy to do it if you need me to. RE:RE: Admins I've made you one. What you can do it block users who troll. Protect pages, move pages and even delete pages. --Holy Paladin 13:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Admins Cool, thanks. I touched up the main page a bit, I hope you don't mind. I decided to add a "History of Kingdom Under Fire" section since I figure new fans will want to learn a lot about the series once KUF II comes out. It contains a lot of my work I did on gamefaqs/gamespot. Nice work. --Holy Paladin 17:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC)